Filius Tempus Temporis
by BadgerJessica
Summary: What if Rose Tyler had been the one to start the meta-crisis? AU for "Journey's End".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first published Doctor Who Fic. Basically it's been begging to be written and I had to comply. Very hastily edited so I'm sorry for any glaring grammar or spelling issues. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 is written and being edited so it should be up by the weekend at the latest. The next part is much longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. This is for pure enjoyment of playing with the situations and the characters.

**Starts off after the TARDIS has become stuck on the Dalek ship and they realize they have to exit.**

"Daleks, that's exciting isn't it?" the Doctor says, smiling at Rose and Jack. Rose smiles back at him, happy to see that ridiculously dorky grin. Happy to be back standing near the TARDIS, having her presence at the back of Rose's mind, she had come home. With Jack standing next to her, being his normal self, just smiling and making jokes.

"Just like old times."

"The three of us of have done it before," says Jack, grin getting wider as he looked from the Doctor to Rose.

"Well…" the Doctor's eyes fix on Rose again and her heart beats a bit as the TARDIS presses more firmly into her mind.

"You've done this before? Gone up against a Dalek empire?" Donna asks looking between the three, waiting for someone to include her.

"We did. Rose here knocked on the piggies door and when they wouldn't let her in, she vaporized them," explains Jack and Rose rolls her eyes at his reference. Donna just arches an eyebrow.

"Long story," the Doctor says and straightening his shoulders he turns and moves to exit the TARDIS, Donna and Jack following him. Rose looks around the TARDIS, saying goodbye in her head, before moving to follow them. But she stops dead as something calls to her. A familiar song is being sung. She turns her head and looks back to the console. It thrums happily and the light from the TARDIS flashes in sync with the song.

"Alright, all together," she hears the Doctor say as he steps out of the door into the space ship. Rose wants to follow him, but the TARDIS is getting louder. She takes halting steps towards the heart of the TARDIS and the song from her dreams pulses in her head and through her body.

"Doctor," Rose calls to him, but keeps her eyes on the pulsing light, and then her eyes are drawn to the hand in the jar. The golden light from the regeneration energy is still swirling around the hand. She swears the fingers wave at her.

"Rose," the Doctor is calling her, sounding frantic and Rose turns her head to the door. It slams shut on it's own and Rose rushes to it, pushing and pounding.

"Doctor? What are you doing? Don't you dare send me away again!" Rose called as she slammed her fists against the door. The wood doesn't bug, she tries the lock, but it won't slide. She yanks and the tears are forming.

"I didn't do it! I didn't!" the Doctor's muffled voice comes to her through the door. She hears him the arguing with the Dalek, but she moves from the door to the console again, the song is still thrumming in the background. She is nearly in tears as she begs the TARDIS.

"Please, he needs me. You can't do this to me again. Please."

In response, she is thrown to the floor as the TARDIS tumbles down the pit towards the core. The TARDIS shoots through the air and into the molten core with no protection and Rose doesn't know how to save the TARDIS or herself. Fires start and the walls explode around her. She falls to the floor, the grating digging into her knees. She starts to cry as the song explodes in her head again.

There on the floor in front of her etched into the grating are two words, Bad Wolf. Rose's tears stop suddenly as she runs her fingers over the words.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she says softly, and looks up at the TARDIS, it hums brightly again even as they are both being burned. The song hums in her head strongly and she is forced to look at the hand in the jar now bursting with light. She reaches out, gently touching the glass. Everything around her explodes. She shields her eyes and falls back. The TARDIS rocks violently and then the light starts to recede and the song in her head dies away. There on the floor lays a little boy with brunette hair spiked all over. He moans and sits up looking at Rose.

"Are you my mummy?" Rose just blinks. She wants to laugh hysterically. The phrase and the small voice throws her back to the time with the Doctor and Jack. There was another explosion behind her and the hysterical laughter dies in her throat.

"What?" She finally manages to ask as she calms down. She wonders if she has died. Maybe she's been dreaming again. Sometimes she has strange dreams where she is in the TARDIS and suddenly a bear walks in. Maybe she has just been dreaming. She knows it isn't a dream though.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yeah," Rose answers him firmly as the little boy shakily stands up, naked and shivering.

Rose knows inside her in the deep, inside where the time vortex sleeps that she is. Besides who else was going to be the mummy to a hand in a jar that turned into a little boy? The little boy stands and awkwardly stumbles to the controls. He looks around curiously before flipping several switches and pushing a button; finally the TARDIS stops rocking and exploding and the familiar hum becomes the loudest noise as they slip away from the core quietly.

"I need clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Continuation of my crazy head story about Rose Tyler being locked in the TARDIS instead of Donna during Journey's End. It's up ridiculously fast because my beta was ridiculously fast. So here you are two chapters in one day! (Don't get used to this). Also, thanks for the reviews and for the people reading this! I appreciate any and all feedback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play with the characters for my own amusement and your reviews (nudge nudge wink wink).

Once the TARDIS was floating safely away from the Dalek ship, the little boy slipped his hand in Rose's and wanders down the twisting halls. By the time they passed the bins, Rose realizes she has been staring at the mini-Doctor. A small child version of this doctor. She wonders if it had been a different regeneration, would the boy have large ears and blue eyes? His tightening grip on her hand brings her out of her thoughts. They are standing next to each other in the wardrobe and he looks unsure of what to do next. She squeezes his hand back in reassurance. She lets his hand drop and steps to the nearest rack of clothing, shuffling through the random articles until her hands rest on a set of small clothes.

"This should work," says Rose, pulling out the outfit that had fallen into her hand. She holds the light blue t-shirt and brown trousers out to the boy. The small boy clumsily dresses himself. His fingers shake a bit, but he stubbornly refuses her help. Then he grabs a pair of light blue kid's chuck taylors from a shoe rack and puts them on. She bends down, automatically, to tie them for him, and when she looks up he's grinning at her.

"We have to go back now," he says, his smile never leaving his face. "We have to go back for him."

Rose shakes herself; while he had been struggling into the clothes she had even pinched her own arm to make sure she had not been dreaming the whole thing.

"I know we do. Do you know how to fly the TARDIS back?"

She feels stupid, deferring to a child. A child who had been a hand in a jar ten minutes prior and could not be more than five or six years old by his size. She had helped the Doctor fly the TARDIS for over two years, but she had never flown it without opening the heart and letting the TARDIS fly herself.

"Oh yes," the little boy says in that familiar intonation, with a smile on his face. He grabs her hand as he dashes back down the corridors to the control room. He strokes the TARDIS affectionately and starts pulling the levers and pushing buttons, glancing up at the read outs periodically. Rose watches him in amazement and confusion. While her brain triesto wrap itself around the child, she busies herself helping the TARDIS by replacing pieces that she recognized and picking up the broken glass.

"Umm… what. Well that is to say, do you have a name? Or…" Rose trails off unsure of how to continue as her thoughts race and tangle in her head, stumbling over each other to leave her mouth first.

"I suppose I don't have one," the little boy said, biting his lip. He looks at her thoughtfully and then shrugs. "What would you call me? Or should we wait until we find him?"

Rose's brain slows, reverses, and suddenly the thoughts are all scrambling in every different direction like pins scattering after being hit by the bowling ball. Before she could wrap her brain about what was happening inside her brain, the sound of a Dalek voice comes over the screen and she rushes to stand next to it.

"Detonate Reality Bomb."

"What's a Reality Bomb?" asks Rose frantically.

"Everything is connected by energy and he is using the electrical field and the power of the planets to disintegrate all that holds the atoms of creation together. He's using the twenty seven planets to destroy everything in the universe, everything in every universe across dimensions. There will be nothing left," the little boy says, watching the screen while his hands move screwing pieces of electrical wire together.

"We have to get back to them," Rose cries, touching the screen as the TARDIS attaches to the visual feed of the Dalek's ship and the Doctor and Donna Noble became visible.

"In just a... tick…" the little boy mumbles, hands flying around grabbing bits and pieces from around the TARDIS. He holds up the strange looking gun he has assembled. "There. Now we can go back."

The TARDIS lands smoothly, the boy grabs hold of his newly made gun, and looks up at Rose with a cocky grin that matches the Doctor's.

When she steps through the door she sees the Doctor and Donna standing near each other and the others grouped together on the ground. In front of her is Davros, half Dalek, half... something. She eyes him warily as she steps from the safety of the TARDIS door.

"Rose!" the Doctor's voice cries happily. He looks delirious with relief at seeing both her and the TARDIS alive.

"Hello," says Rose looking at him anxiously as she steps aside to allow the little boy to move out in front of her. He holds up the gun at Davros and continues grinning.

"Stop this right now."

"What?" questions the Doctor, looking between the boy and Rose and back again his mouth gaping and his eyebrows furrowed. It is hard to deny that the boy looks like a carbon copy of the Doctor and Rose is sure that he's making links in his head. "What?"

"Meta-Crisis, in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler," says the little boy with a smile at the Doctor's flummoxed face.

"Well," he stretches out the word as he tips his head, "I suppose there was also a bit of your hand and some regeneration energy in there as well."

"How charming, Doctor. The love of your life returns to this dimension and brings you a son as well," Davros' voice is condescending.

"Oh my god, he found you," Martha's voice comes softly and Rose turns to look at her with small smile. Her eyes move across the group taking in Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and finally Jackie Tyler, all kneeling on the ground with Daleks standing guard over them.

"Mum what are you doing here?" asks Rose, looking desperately at Jackie who rolls her eyes.

"I was not going to let you do this alone. And it's a good thing I did come, you spend a couple of hours back near him and you have a son."

"This is hardly the time, Jackie," the Doctor snaps at Jackie who gives him a fake smile.

"Might as well start calling me Mum, now."

"ENOUGH!" Davros' voice booms between all the bickering. He points is finger at the small boy, but Rose pushes him aside to take the blast of electricity straight to her chest. She gasps as she is thrown to across the room to the floor. The breathe is knocked completely out of her. She thinks she might faint, but the collective yell from her mother and friends keeps her conscious. Something inside her is screaming at her to get back up and protect the boy.

"Activate holding cell," Davros says and Rose feels the energy surround her. "The TARDIS sent a child and a girl to defeat me, how poetic Doctor. You've lost so much already and now you're going to lose so much more."

The screen changes to the glowing planets, growing brighter as the Supreme Dalek counts down the destruction of all things not Dalek.

"Stand witness Time Lord! Stand witness Humans! The end of everything has come and you are powerless to stop it!"

"Right, that's enough," the little boy says standing up next to the control panel. Alarms start to sound through out the ship and a large red light flashes over the head of the small boy. "Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop? That button there! Allons-y!"

"System is in shutdown! Detonation Negative!" a Dalek cries as the Supreme Dalek swivels back and forth in rage.

"EXPLAIN!"

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asks, looking up from Rose's fallen body long enough to question the small boy. He wants to be worried about the end of the world, but his big powerful time lord brain is having more trouble dealing with the small boy. The small boy with soulful, dancing, deep brown eyes and mad hair sticking straight up.

"Mind of time lord and creativity of a human child," the little boy says with a large smile. Davros roars in anger as he lifts his finger to electrify the boy. "None of that now, bio-electrical dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion. And now, Daleks, I think you could use with a bit of a dance."

The small boy claps his hands together and laughs as the Daleks spin around and around. He spins around in circles himself and then moves back to twist the crank in the opposite direction. The Daleks stop, then spin the other way.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks echoed each other as they tried to stop spinning long enough to shoot the small pixie like boy. He beamed at them and flipped another switch.

"Think not silly pepper pots! And now, deactivating holding cells and sealing the vault. Give us a hand, Dad!" The little boy grins manically at the Doctor and holding up his right hand and wiggles his fingers. The Doctor strides to the control panel, grinning madly. Rose groans and the two look to her as Jackie and Micky rush to her to help her up.

"Oh, my head is killing me," she groans holding her head and leaning against Micky's shoulder. Jack rushes past them into the TARDIS and returns with the guns. Martha grabs one from him and points it at Davros.

"Ready?" the little boy calls to the Doctor. Donna and Sarah Jane shove Daleks across the room to pile in the corner, still spinning haphazardly and crying out in anger and confusion.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor says with a large smile as he throws a lever and the little boy pushes a large red button.

Rose looks up at the screen as the planets start to disappear from the Medusa Cascade. Rose pushes herself up on her unsteady feet and rushes to the other side of the controls. Mickey and Jackie are left on the floor looking at the chaos around them in confusion, fear, and amazement. Rose only gives them a moment of though as she starts to push buttons and levers across from the Doctor who smiles even more widely at her.

"Off you go, Clom!" the little boy cries.

"Back home for Adipose 3!" says Rose with a laugh.

"Shallacatop, Pycovillia, and the Lost Moon of Poosh, all sorted!" the Doctor finishes as the controls start to waiver and the ship alarms double.

"Oi! space man, what is going on?" Donna asks, coming up to the control panel with the rest after helping clear away the Daleks.

"The Doctor poured all his regenerative energy into his hand in the jar. I touched the jar, which exploded and grew him. But I think some of it transferred the other way as well," explains Rose as she flips another switch sending two more planets back to their proper place. She keeps her eyes down because she knows that this is going to involve a lot of explaining to everyone. She can feel the Doctor's eyes on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a samba beating in my chest," replies Rose with a sheepish shrug finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"What?" the question was voiced by everyone except the Doctor who looks at her blankly even as his eyes flash recognition at the phrase.

"Are you... That's what Cassandra said..."

"Yeah, it wasn't like this before, when I was still in the TARDIS. Davros zapped me, it jump started the second heart. The TARDIS is obviously very happy, she's singing away in my head."

"Second heart?" Jackie Tyler looked like she was about to faint or smack the Doctor.

"Part Human, part Time Lord," the little boy says beaming at everyone as he flips another switch up and pushes a plunger into the controls using all his body weight.

"I am the Bad Wolf and I invent myself," intoned Rose, her eyes never leaving the Doctors.

"You invented yourself to have a second heart?" Sarah Jane asked, looking flabbergasted. "Can you do that? Change your own genetic make-up?"

"Genetic transference when I touched the hand in the glass, I got a bit of Time Lord DNA and my own mixed with the Doctor's and the regeneration material to make the Valiant Child and me, the Bad Wolf."

"Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" Davros' cry breaks the Doctor and Rose's gaze as they turn to look at the barely living Dalek Caan. The deformed squid like creature, cackles madly and it's scratchy high pitched voice crowsback.

"I was shown all of time and space. Time sang to me and the Bad Wolf showed me the lines spreading; across galaxies, across the dimensions into the end of the world. I saw all that Daleks have been and all that we would become. We are a perverted invention that disrupts worlds for nothing to gain or lose. I knew this would happen and I wanted it, the drum beat of battle rages on and the storm needed to be tempered."

"We don't have any power left, they've managed to cut off the controls," the little boy's clear small voice snaps the Doctor back to attention on the current problem. He looksback to the panel and then rushes to stand with the small boy.

As the system override starts one of the spinning Daleks stops long enough to shoot at the control panel. Rose and the Doctor both grab for the boy and pull him away as the place they stood explodes in a shower of sparks and smoke. Jack shoots the Dalek, but the damage is done, the control panel is a fizzing mess and Martha shoots the remaining Dalek guard as it stops it's mandatory spin.

"Only one planet left," the Doctor says unhappily, "And of course it is the Earth. Always the Earth."

"You can not take it back now that the controls have been destroyed," chuckles Davros, as he moves forward again. He raises his finger and Jack jumps in front of him pointing the gun at him and Martha points hers as well. Both of their aims are steady as they stare down the half Dalek man.

"You have a choice, Davros. You can either stop this and let us leave in peace, or you can be destroyed," the Time Lord says, stepping forward next to Jack and pushing both Rose and the boy behind them. Jack would protect them with as many lives as he had and the Doctor would never doubt Martha's ability to pull the trigger if necessary.

"You have a choice..."

The words hang in the air as the alarm systems starts to turn off all over the ship and the sounds of angry Dalek's voices reverberate throughout the ship. The echo creates a terrifying glimpse into the future. The entire Dalek Empire coming for them. Rose's hearts beat double time in her chest and she wavers as her blood rushes to her head faster than she is used to. A small hand grasps hers and squeezes in reassurance.

"There is no choice, Doctor," says Davros with a steady voice. The floor above them opens and the Supreme Dalek descends towards them.

"Davros you have failed, Exterminate them all!"

There is mass chaos as the Doctor shoves the boy and Rose towards the TARDIS and ducks behind the control panel as more Daleks all over the ship come to the aid of the Supreme Dalek.


	3. Chapter 3

Filius Chapter Three

A/N: Okay, I know this has been a long time coming and it's mostly because I've had this written for a while and haven't been happy with the way it ends, but I didn't want to drag it out either. I have a couple of ideas for a follow-up story about the Doctor, Rose, and their child on another adventure, but with law school we'll see if that happens or not. Thank you all for being so patient. I am really sorry it took me so long. If there is a lot of interest, I might try to flesh out and write the follow-up to this, so let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Stop!" Martha shouts at the Supreme Dalek. When the Supreme Dalek continues forward on the Doctor, Martha fires, and the Supreme Dalek explodes in a shower of sparks.

"We've lost the magnetron!" called the Doctor from the control panel. Rose stopped in her rush for the

TARDIS to look back at the Doctor who was pulling on his hair as he stares at the controls.

"The TARDIS!" the little boy cries to him. He stares intently at the Doctor, who looked back at him with his glasses on and his hair sticking up all over his head.

"Yes, yes, if we can just tow the planet home," says the Doctor, dashing to the TARDIS. Rose starts to follow him, but stops suddenly and spins back to the control panel. The Meta-Crisis has moved back to the controls, his fingers flying wildly over them.

"What are you doing?" asks Rose, stepping back towards him, watching him with trepidation.

"Mutating the Daleks so that they can figure out a new way to live," the boy says, not looking up at her. He pricks his finger along a sharp metal edge on the control panel and lets his blood drip into an open panel.

"You can't do that!" cries Rose, stepping forward to stop him. "It has happened before, the Dalek committed suicide. It couldn't handle the emotions. They aren't like humans."

"He must complete the prophecy!" cried Dalek Caan, from behind her. She whipped around to face the crazed Dalek. "The Dalek must change! To the ends of the universe the Dalek will be reformed!"

The little boy's blood drips into the control panel and the sound of the marching Daleks cracks. Their voices became frantic as the DNA seeps into each and every Dalek in the empire. The Doctor dashes out of the TARDIS and slides to a stop next to Rose.

"What have you done!?"

"I had to change the Dalek. I had to prepare them for a different future," the little boy explains looking up at his parents. "Everyone is redeemable. Even the Daleks."

"No!" cries Davros. "You have ruined my creations! I will not allow this. They will not be allowed!"

Davros hits a button on his chair and the Daleks start to explode throughout the ship. The little boy rushes towards Davros with anger and fear on his face.

"You can't! You can't! You're destroying an entire species!"

The Doctor rushes to grab the boy before Davros can shoot him with another electrical surge. He holds the kicking child in his arms and pulls him back towards the TARDIS. The entire ship starts to shake and explode around them.

"They were already dead. The Dalek are not meant to feel. You killed them, Doctor. You are the Destroyer of Worlds! The end of the Dalek race, the end of the Time Lords, all of these deaths are on your hands!"

"Quick into the TARDIS," the Doctor says, ignoring Davros in favor of getting his newly reformed family to safety. "Come on, everyone! Donna, Jack, Jackie, Sarah Jane, Martha, and Micky. Good, good. Come on Rose!"

"Davros come with us!" Rose calls to the inventor of the Daleks.

"Never!" wails Davros as a beam falls in between them and forces Rose backwards. She covers her face as the flames jump up to lick at her skin. The adrenaline pumping in her veins and the double hearts make her dizzy again and she wavers. The Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her along with him as they run together into the TARDIS. The rest of the group stands gathered around the console waiting for the Doctor to return. The little boy has tears streaming down his cheeks and his lip trembles as he looks up at his parents.

"Alright, Torchwood! I need some help!" the Doctor calls to Gwen and Ianto after reaching the main controls.

"What can we do, Doctor? Also, is Jack okay?"

"Can't get rid of him!" the Doctor says with a smirk in Jack's direction. "What's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper!" Jack answers smiling happily at the Doctor. Rose looked around to all the people watching the Doctor and awaiting his instructions. Jackie studied the child with both awe and apprehension written all over her face.

"Gwen Cooper. Are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s," Gwen responds, looking to Ianto questioning. Ianto shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head at her in response.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial Genetic Multiplicity!" the Doctor says, looking to Rose who smiles at Gwen and then at the Doctor widely.

"Oh yeah! Funny old world!" Rose says to him.

"Now Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator. Send all the power to me."

Ianto presses several buttons on the keyboard and hit enter, "Doing it now, sir."

"What are you up to?" Martha asks from across the console.

"Towrope. Now Sarah, what is your son's name?" the Doctor asks, still staring at the screen in front of him.

"Luke!" says Sarah Jane excitedly. "He's called Luke and Mister Smith is the computer!"

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg."

"Is my mum there?" came Luke's voice as the TARDIS connects with Mr. Smith.

The Doctor and Rose beam like idiots as their hands fly over the controls together, "Oh, she's fine and dandy. Now Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it 'round the TARIDS-You got that?"

"I will need the TARDIS basecode," the metallic voice responds.

"Oh blimey, that will take too much time," the Doctor says unhappily running his hand over his hair.

"Oh no! Let me!" Sarah Jane says as she dashes around to the screen. "K-9 out you come!"

K-9 materializes next to Luke, "Here I am, Mistress!"

"K-9, please give the TARDIS codes to Mister Smith."

"Affirmative Mistress!" barks the robotic dog; he moves forward and attaches his plunger to Mr. Smith.

"Now," the Doctor says, dashing Sarah Jane back to her previous place at the console. "Sarah Jane you hold that. Donna, keep that steady. Yes, just like that. You ever wonder why this old girl is rattling about all over the place, well it's meant to be flown by six people and I do it single-handed."

Rose , Donna, and Martha share a look that the Doctor sees, but ignores dashing to Jack instead, "Yes, that lever there Jack. And Mickey… good-good. And…"

He trails off as he came to stand in front of Jackie. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, "No Jackie. I think… No… No."

He moves past her to Martha and smiles brightly at her, "Good, Martha. Keep that steady, it wiggles about a bit, but don't let it slide. Now we can fly this thing together."

"We're going to fly planet Earth back home," the little boy perks up, smiling widely at the Doctor bouncing around the console.

"Yes we are!" the Doctor says happily. "Right then. Off we go."

The TARDIS rumbles slowly, but overall the trip was the smoothest Rose had ever experienced in the ship. The little boy moves to Jackie's side and holds out his hand to her as the rest of the group work together to fly the TARDIS. In moments, the Earth is back in place and they disengaged, the TARDIS shooting off from the Earth spinning happily through the sky.

They cheer and hugging breaks out between each and every one of them. Martha and Mickey accidentally hug twice in the pandemonium and delight. They are all beaming and laughing with relief.

"Well done," the Doctor says speaking to them all, but his eyes are on Rose.

They land the TARDIS in the middle of Kensington Park with people rushing about them happily. Sarah Jane steps out first, with the Doctor following with Rose's hand in his and the little boys hand in hers.

"You act like such a lonely man Doctor, but you have the biggest family of anyone on Earth," Sarah Jane says to the Doctor and smiles brightly at him and then at Rose and their son. She hugs the Doctor and he beams at her infectious happiness. "Oh! I have to go. He's only fourteen. I'll explain some other time! Goodbye Doctor! Goodbye Rose!"

She dashes down the path away from them, running towards her own family. The Doctor watches her go with a sigh and smile. Rose squeezes his hand as the others start stepping out of the TARDIS.

"I'm going to miss you most of all," Rose heard Mickey say to her mother.

"What do you mean?" asks Jackie furrowing her brow. Mickey looks down and then up at Rose, before turning his eyes back to Jackie. "The Doctor will take us home, won't he?"

"That's the point, isn't it? My gran's gone now and with Jake married... I'm not going back. Think there's other things I can do here."

"I'm going to miss you," Jackie replies softly, hugging Mickey tightly.

"No Teleport!" the Doctor chastises Jack, drawing Rose's attention as he uses the sonic to disable Jack's wrist band. Martha watches with interest. "And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

Martha smiles at him in understanding and nods, "Consider it done."

Both Martha and Jack salute the Doctor and he tries to look disapproving, but the smile twists his mouth into a strange half-grimace, half-smile. Jack turns to Rose and holds out his arms, she steps into his embrace and sighs happily.

"Take care of yourself Jack."

Jack pulls back and smiles down at her, "Same to you, Doll. And the rest of your family. I expect to be named godfather as well."

"Oi, don't I get a say?" the Doctor cuts in and Rose shakes her head with smiling at both of them looking back and forth and remembering their times together.

"I can't think of a better extended family," says Rose smiling at both Jack and Martha. "How do you feel about Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha?"

"Oh, I think I could get used to that," says Martha with a smile. Rose hugs her tightly. She wants to cry. They had just gotten everyone back. She had been trapped in the parallel world for three years and before that, it had been a year since she had seen Jack. She didn't know what she would have done had one of them died today.

"We'll come visit," says Rose, letting Martha go and wiping at her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that!" Jack calls as he and Martha turn and start off.

"You know I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing," Jack says to Martha as they stride away.

"I can call them Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha now?" asks the little boy and Rose smiles and nods even as tears fall down her cheeks again. "Don't cry, Mummy. It's a happy day!"

"These are happy tears," says Rose, gripping his hand tightly and nodding with a smile.

"See you then," says Mickey, starting to stride after Jack and Martha. Rose cries out.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not stupid. I know where this is all going," says Mickey looking from Rose to the Doctor knowingly. He bent down to eye level with the little boy and smiles at him. "How would you like another Uncle?"

The little boy smiles at him and holds out his hand for a high-five. Mickey smiles and their hands clap together. He stands and looks at Rose and the Doctor again.

"I'll see you, later. Visit whenever. I'm going to go start a new life. Do anything I want to."

"Bye Uncle Mickey," the little boy says, waving at him with a smile.

"Bye kiddo!"

Rose nearly sobs, but she forces it down. Mickey steps back as she moves to hug him, and shook his head, "It's not goodbye, it's see you later. Just. We're good."

He turns abruptly and strides down the path, picking up a jog to catch up with Martha and Jack. The Doctor turns to Rose and then looks down at the little boy.

"Whole new world," Rose says, looking down at the boy as well.

"I still don't have a name."

THE END


End file.
